Heavy Rain
by Aurixia
Summary: Former Anubis House resident, Eddie Miller, reunites with Patricia, Fabian and Joy in a race against time to save his son from a child murderer known as the "Origami Killer". Through his journey and the trials he faces, Eddie questions his morality and asks himself: How far are you willing to go to save someone you love? RATED M for Language and Violence. PEDDIE!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note – Hey, guys! So I was playing this game that was basically suspenseful/mystery and I wanted to write a fanfiction based on it with Anubis characters. This fanfiction will be interactive, as I will leave you with a cliffhanger and then give you two options for the characters. Don't be afraid to pick the bad options :) By the way, it's rated M for language and violence.**

**Song to Listen to While Readig – Heavy Rain OST - Madison Paige's Main Theme**

**Summary – Former Anubis House resident, Eddie Miller, reunites with Patricia, Fabian and Joy in a race against time to save his son from a child murderer known as the "Origami Killer". Through his journey and the trials he faces, Eddie questions his morality and asks himself: How far are you willing to go to save someone you love?**

**Prologue (Patricia)**

_The Taxidermist_

I stopped in front of a white, dingy house on the corner of some unknown street on the edge of town. Taking my helmet off, I took some time to adjust my motorcycle to make sure it didn't fall off. I, Patricia Williamson, was stalling. Can you believe it? I looked up at the house and searched for signs of human life. Nothing...yet. My phone started vibrating and I picked up. "Hello?" I said in my usual harsh voice.

"I've got the information you asked for, Pat." The man on the other side of the phone told me. His name was Jerome Clarke, an old friend of mine, and he worked at the newspaper I worked for. "The guy's name is Leland White. He used to be a taxidermist, 40 years old, single."

"A taxidermist? Sounds like Victor." I spat, remembering our old caretaker. "That's pretty original..."

"Do you really think he could be the Origami Killer?"

"We'll never know unless we ask him. If it's not him, he'll give me a few tips on how to stuff animals."

"And if he is the killer?" Jerome sighed.

I tapped my foot impatiently, as if Jerome would hear it. I was getting tired of his constant babbling. "Then we've got the scoop of the year!"

"Shit you're really nuts!"

"Thank you." I said. With that, I hung up on him and put my phone in my jacket pocket. I took one more look at the house and started walking towards it. It seemed like only a matter of minutes before I had reached the door and had my hand clenched on the door, ready to knock. I knocked on the door three times.

No Answer.

"Hello?" I yelled. "Mr. White? Hello?"

Again, no answer. I crouched down and peered through the slit in his door. The house seemed to be empty, but I had this creepy feeling that someone was watching me. "Mr. White?" I yelled again.

No luck. I decided to explore behind the house so I could find a way in. As soon as I reached the back, I noticed that a window was a jar. Being a quick thinker, I arranged some barrel-type-things he had outside and jumped into the window. It took a while, but eventually, I was inside.

The house was filled with stuffed animals. There were birds hanging from the ceiling, critters on the furniture, it was all creepy...and messy. The whole house was messy. There were stains on the ground and everything just seemed so dark and morbid. Not a sound was to be heard. You could hear a pin drop, just as Victor liked it back at Anubis House. I ran upstairs and entered what seemed to be a type of hallway with a bunch of doors. Something crashed onto the ground.

"Shit," I practically yelled. I had dropped an expensive looking vase. "Since when am I this clumsy?"

I turned around and headed towards a room that smelled like crap and death. Something in the back of my head screamed, RUN, but I inched forward and managed to open the door. I gasped as I saw what was in the room. Sweat dribbled down my forehead and I clenched forward as a sudden stream of nausea came over me.

The room was a bathroom, and in a tub full of blood, was a woman's body. She seemed to be cut by a saw, but I didn't bother inspect anymore. I ran out of the room and closed the door behind me, taking out my voice recorder to record my findings.

"In..in the upstairs bathroom, a body in the bathtub...She...she's been cut up with a saw." I put my voice recorder away, and beside my best instinct, I opened the door to another room.

This room was nicely crafted with expensive looking furniture and a red carpet. A bed was placed in the corner, and what seemed to be...dolls. Only they weren't dolls. They were real woman, stuffed up like the animals downstairs. I had the sudden urge to run out and leave, and that's what I tried to do. I ran out of the room and made it to the top of the stairs, only to hear the sound of Leland opening the door to his house.

I had two options, either I ran into a room and looked for a place to hide, or run straight out of there and risk him seeing me. _Think, Patricia, _I thought, _think, what should I do?_

**Author's Note – So? What did you guys think? Tell me, should Patricia hide or should she run for it? Give me your theories of what might happen with your chosen option. Most importantly, review! It inspires me.**

**Disclaimer – I forgot to do one, so I don't own Heavy Rain or House of Anubis. I am just a fan, and I still will be in future chapters, so I'm only putting a disclaimer in this chapter. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note - So I lied. This chapter won't feature the end of Patricia's journey. That will be Chapter 3. This chapter will introduce the beginning of the problems for a certain character we love. You guys are gonna kill me, but okay. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 (Eddie)**

****_The Mall_

It was our son's birthday today. By our son, I mean mine and Nina's. Yes, we had married shortly after college and now we were 30 year olds with two kids. Jason, the birthday boy, was turning 10 and he couldn't wait to get back home for his birthday party. Neither could I.

We were at the mall in search of various things that we needed for our house. Hey, don't blame me. I didn't even want to come. It was Nina's idea, and, well, you can't argue with Nina. The mall was bustling with people, like always, and the kids danced around in glee as they played with each other. I couldn't help but smile. They were precious, yet of a dangerous bloodline. Nina turned to me as she grabbed Shaun, our youngest son, "I'd like to have a quick look at shoes for Shaun," she said. "Can you take care of Jason? We won't be long."

"Sure," I replied.

"C'mon, honey." Nina said and backed away into the crowd. I turned around as she did and noticed Jason was gone.

I ran into the crowd and look around for him, finally spotting him. As my first instinct, I called, "Jason!" repeatedly. He wouldn't listen. "Jason!" I called yet again. I finally caught up to him as he stopped in front of a funny looking clown.

"Jason, you shouldn't wander off like that," I reprimanded.

He stared off at the balloons the clown had and said, "Can I have one please, Dad?"

I hesitated, but replied, "Sure."

"Hey, Champ. What's your name?" The clown gazed down at my son with beady eyes.

"Jason!" He called to the clown.

"Well, Jason. Which balloon would you like?"

"The red one!" With that, the clown gave Jason his balloon, and I turned around to pay him. When I turned around, Jason had disappeared again, and in his place were Nina and Shaun.

"It is impossible to try on a pair of shoes in this crowd," she sighed. "Where's Jason?"

"He was here a second ago. I bought him a balloon, turned around and he had disappeared."

"Disappeared? What do you mean, disappeared?" She looked like she was going to bust a nut.

I left Nina and Shaun and ran out towards the direction Jason went, all the time calling out his name. I couldn't hear anybody around me, as I was concentrated on finding Jason. _I shouldn't have taken my eyes off of him_. I was starting to feel remorse, and I knew there were people all around me, yelling at me to get out of their way. I managed to see the red balloon traveling outside of the mall and vaguely saw his figure.

It took a while to to get outside, and when I did, I saw Jason across the street, balloon in hand. "Jason," I called after him and he turned around.

"Dad!" He said and started running to me, as cars moved across the street. _Oh shit, oh shit._ There were a few beeps as he ran, and I managed to yell, "Jason, no!"

I lept towards him and the speeding car, trying to shield him as I got my hands on his waist. The last thing I heard as I blacked out was Nina's sobs as she cried out, "Jason! Jason, oh my God...no...Oh my God! No...no...oh my God!"

The red balloon Jason had been holding flew up to the sky and disappeared.

**Author's Note – So? I think this wasn't my best chapter and it was super short, but oh well. Please guys, REVIEW! What are your reactions? What do you think will happen? Are you still waiting to see what happens to Patricia? Don't worry about the Neddie, Peddie will still happen!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note - Woot, I lied again. I thought I should introduce Joy first. Don't worry, I'll wrap up Patricia's Taxidermy plot next, then I'll move forward. I just needed to introduce her.**

**Chapter 1 (Joy)**

_Vengeful_

_4, August_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today I have received the terrible news I've been dreading for weeks. My son is dead. Yes, dead. It's been 3 weeks since he was kidnapped and they finally found his body, drowned by rain._

_ A private investigator, who I recognised from my days at boarding school, came by to ask me some questions. At first I thought he was asking for sex, you know, with my job and all, but it was about little Matty. It brought me great pain to answer his questions, but I did..._

"Joy Mercer?" The tall, burly man at the door asked me as I opened the door. I recognised him, but who was he?

"Sorry, I only see clients by appointment." I tried to close the door, but he was too strong, and the door wouldn't close. "It's 50 bucks. I don't kiss and I don't do any weird shit."

"Actually, I'm not a customer."

I groaned, mentally slapping myself. Not again, these guys always came by here, asking me questions about murders or robberies that I couldn't answer. "Shit, a cop. I should have known, you want a free-bee, huh?"

"Actually my name is Sven." He said. Now I knew who he was. He was one of the boys living in Isis House when I went to school. "The families of the victims of the Origami Killer asked me to investigate the murders. I came just to ask you some questions.

I stood, confused. I couldn't answer, this was something I was not expecting. Sven stared at me, and when I didn't reply, he said, "The killer is walking around, free as we speak. He'll kill again if he's not arrested."

"What difference does it make? Matty is dead."

"You're right!" He frowned. "Your son is dead, why should you care? It's not your problem anymore" He turned to walk out, but I stopped him, turning to sit on the bed.

"What do you want to know?"

"Did you suspect anyone?"

"I meet a lot of pretty shady characters in my line of work. Sure, I thought of it at first. But, it didn't make any sense. I don't believe any of my clients would do something like that."

He moved closer, "How did your son disappear?"

"He used to go play with the neighbourhood kids afterschool. It was pouring that day. I'll never forget it, all his friends came home around 5. All except him. His body was found 3 weeks later with an origami figure on his hand and an orchid on his chest."

By then I was sobbing, but the timer sounded, saving me. "Time's up, Sven. I hope you got what you wanted. Now get out of here." I spat.

"Fine," he turned to leave. "But, I'll be back."

"Sven," He turned around once he was outside of the doorway. "I swear on my son's grave that I will kill the man who murdered him.

_That wasn't the last I saw of him._

_-Joy_

**Author's Note – What do you think? What will Joy do? What is Sven going to tell her when he returns? Will Patricia be seen again? Find out in the next chapters. Muahaha!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note - I just realised Chapter 2, the one about Joy, says Chapter 1. Sorry about that. Well, here we are! We are continuing Patricia's story. Finally! Most of you told me to make Patricia hide, so that is what she shall do. Anyways, on to the story!**

**Chapter 3 (Patricia)**

****_Safe?_

Leland opened the door and stepped inside. He was a burly man with short, dark hair and a jacket he was hanging at the moment. My head snapped up as I realised I had gotten distracted and I immediately turned towards the corridor, the floorboards creaking with every step I made. _The floorboards creek. I've got to move quietly. These floorboards are going to get me killed, _I thought to myself as I made my way towards the closest room I could find.

"Oh?" I heard Leland say from downstairs. "We seem to have a visitor. A little weasel come sniffing around my little secrets?"

I tried to open the door right infront of me, but it was locked. I cringed as I heard the sound of footsteps approaching the staircase. I had to think fast, so I ran to the window and tried to get it open. No luck.

"I'm going to cut you up into little pieces and add you to my collection," I heard him say. He had gotten up the stairs and rounded a corner so I decided to go to the nearest cupboard and try to hide myself inside of it. I ran as fast as I could, not turning back to see if he was behind me. I knew he hadn't caught me yet.

As I squeezed into the large cupboard, his voice boomed throughout the house, "Have you seen my little darlings? Pretty, aren't they?"

A while passed before I saw him pass the cupboard, a knife glistening in his right hand, when I decided to squeeze out and make a run for it. I ran out, trying to tip-toe in the process as I tried to leave, Leland's voice booming from behind me.

"So you wanna play Hide and Seek? I like playing too."

I turned around to make sure he wasn't behind me, and he wasn't. I then continued my journey to safety as I ran down the staircase, his voice humming in my head, _I'm gonna find you, I'm gonna find you._

I made my way to the front door, a smile on my face as I put my hand to open it. It was locked. My smile faded and I made my way to the back door, but it was locked as well. _Just my luck_, I thought. I ran into the garage and pressed the button to open it. Leland's footsteps echoed throughout the house as he heard the noise and ran downstairs towards the garage. There was no time.

The garage seemed to be broken, as it opened slowly. I slid down under, dirtying my clothes in the process and felt my jacket hinge onto something. It was his hand. He had grabbed my jacket and now I was stuck. I dug my nails into his hand and he screamed, letting me go.

With that, I made my way to the front of the house and hopped onto my motorcycle, shaking with fear. The motorcycle started and I rode off and away, into the heavy rain.

**Author's Note – So what did you guys think? I know, it's crappy, but I was writing fast cause I wanted to upload two fics today. This isn't the end for Patricia, she has a part in the main storyline, and I'm so glad you guys didn't make her run out instantly, or she'd be dead. Please review, they motivate me!**


End file.
